Nightmare Zone
The Nightmare Zone is a DLC level in the Deadly Six Edition of the game Sonic Lost World that is themed around NiGHTS and features the Deadly Six trying to fight off Sonic the Hedgehog using bosses from Nights Into Dreams. Information The entrance to this stage is a dream cloud showing NiGHTS flying by the Bellbridge clock tower from NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. After the level is selected, Sonic lies down on the grass in the overworld and falls asleep, thus starting off the level. It starts off with Sonic running through a straight path in Windy Hill and through some Blue Chips and Rings with some spikes on the underside, only to have Reala appear alongside him and Wizeman at the end of the path, turning all of the colors in the main level black and white including Sonic and Reala. After jumping onto a few springs, Reala creates a paraloop and sucks Sonic into it, transporting him into Nightmare where he starts the boss rush, encountering 3 members of the Deadly Six, the first being Zazz, who is riding Puffy, Puffy will fly back and foward dropping jewels which hurts Sonic, to defeat her, Sonic has to jump under her six times, then he will find himself into to a free fall with a Wizeman hand below, once Sonic lands on it, Zomom will appear and will jump on the hand making it goes down, Sonic will be on a free fall again and he will need to land on the hand one more time to defeat Zomom, but this time, the Hand will be shooting blue orbs at Sonic, finally, Sonic will fight Master Zik riding Gulpo after beating Zomom, they will chase Sonic and occasionally stop to shoot spike balls all over the area, Sonic will need to make Master Zik and Gulpo fall into a role to defeat them, after defeating them, he will return to the regular level for a while and through more Blue Chips and Rings before shortly being sent to Nightmare again by Reala, where he ends the boss rush fighting with the remaining Deadly Six, starting with Zeenariding Clawz, who will be standing over a mice firework and will teleport to another one if Sonic tries to hit them, Sonic will need to destroy all of the fireworks, then attack Clawz and Zeena who will be launched with the last firework, however, Sonic will need to do that fast, otherwise, Clawz will create more fireworks, later Sonic will fight Zor riding Jackle, Jackle will shoot cards at Sonic and he will need to shoot them back three times, if the card hits the ground, it will explode and make a blue energy which will run around and hurt Sonic if he touches it, lastly, Sonic will fight Zavokriding Gillwing, who'll run around the arena shooting fire ball, to defeat him, Sonic will need to attack a red orb on his tail. After defeating the Nightmarens, Sonic gets sent back to the regular level again, with the color returning as NiGHTS performs another paraloop and sends Reala back into Nightmare. After Sonic flies through a few more Rings and bounces on some more springs, he frees the Nightopians trapped in a NiGHTS Capture and the level ends. Bosses *Puffy (Zazz) *Wizeman the Wicked (his hand, Zomom) *Gulpo (Master Zik) *Clawz (Zeena) *Jackle (Zor) *Gillwing (Zavok) Trivia *This is the only DLC in Sonic Lost World that also appeared in the PC/Steam release, the obvious reason is because this is the only DLC which isn't based on a Nintendo property. *This is the second time the NiGHTS' bosses are fought in a Sonic game, the first being in Sonic Pinball Party. **Unlike Sonic Lost World, all of the bosses from NiGHTS into Dreams were fought in Sonic Pinball Party, including Reala and Wizeman (not just his hand), who were absent from this one. *It's rather ironic how Gillwing is the last boss of the zone and the one who takes the longest to defeat, considering he is the first and fastest boss to defeat in NiGHTS into Dreams. **It's also ironic how Wizeman's hand is one of the first bosses of the zone considering he is the God of Nightmare and main antagonist of the series. *The level's design was most likely inspired by the Reala's battle arena from NiGHTS into Dreams. **Some towers in the background and platforms also look similar to the buildings and platforms from Queen Bella's battle arena from NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. *The red orb at Gillwing's tail looks very similar to the red ideya. *The Nightmare Zone appeared in the Sonic Lost World TV commercial. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0jaLU8RNAo Gallery SLW Nightmare Zone Promo.jpg|The Advertisement for the Deadly Six edition, Which contains the code for the Nightmare Zone DLC. Battle! (2).PNG|Zazz riding on Puffy Battle! (4).PNG|Zomom riding on one of Wizeman's hands Battle! (6).png|Master Zik riding on Gulpo Encounter! (4).PNG|Zeena riding on Clawz Photo 001.png|Zor riding on Jackle Battle! (11).PNG|Zavok riding on Gillwing References Category:Dreams